It is well known that Atopic Dermatitis (hereinafter AD for the sake of brevity) is a chronic relapsing skin disorder which begins in the neonatal period or childhood and may persist into adulthood. Therefore, the phases of AD are divided into neonatal, infantile and adult. AD is an inflammatory skin disease which, like asthma and allergic rhinitis, is associated with local infiltration of T lymphocytes that produce interleukin-4 (IL-4) and interleukin-5 (IL-5).
IL-4, as is well known, regulates the development of the T helper 2 (Th2) phenotype, with consequent hyperproduction of immunoglobulin (Ig) and eosinophilia. Elevated serum Ig E levels and skin tests positive for food and inhalant allergens can be demonstrated in 80-90% of subjects with atopic dermatitis.
AD is based both on genetic factors and on immunological factors, even though a large number of external factors can modify its expression. In 60% of the cases of AD a family history of atopy can be demonstrated; in other words, if one parent has an atopic diathesis there is a 60% likelihood that the children will be atopic.
Atopy is the genetic predisposition to developing localised anaphylactic reactions following contact, ingestion, inoculation or inhalation of allergens.
The immunological factors taken into consideration in the etiology of AD are: allergy to foods, allergy induced by contact allergens and irritants, allergy induced by aeroallergens and immunoregulatory abnormalities.
Among the multitude of treatments directed at curing and/or preventing allergies or skin inflammations, in particular, at treating atopic dermatitis, many drug-based treatments stand out.
Drug-based treatments have several contraindications that limit their use. Moreover, these drugs do not seem well tolerated by some categories of patients.
However, at present there exists no treatment having absolute and definitive efficacy. It is possible only to adopt certain precautions against the onset of allergies or, as needed, remedies for mitigating the bothersome symptoms, such as itching and reddening of the skin.
Therefore, there remains a need to have a treatment which does not present the limitations of drug-based treatments and which can be administered to all categories of patients.
In particular, there remains a need to have a treatment which can serve to combat the onset of allergies and the development of skin inflammations and/or to reduce bothersome symptoms such as reddening of skin tissue, itching and eczema.
The Applicant has provided an answer to the above-mentioned needs since it has succeeded, after intense research activity, in selecting specific probiotic bacterial strains.
The subject matter of the present invention is a composition comprising at least one culture of probiotic bacteria, as claimed in the appended independent claim.
The subject matter of the present invention moreover relates to the use of at least one culture of probiotic bacteria, as claimed in the appended independent claim. Other preferred embodiments of the present invention are set forth in the detailed description that follows by way of example, without limiting, therefore, the scope of the present invention.